


Taken by Thoughts of You

by starchaser22



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Dry Humping, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THE FIRST SEX IVE LEGITIMATELY WRITTEN IN YEARS, in the jl conference room, not beta read because we die like MEN, please excuse my mistakes, so excuse me, theyre just, theyre teenagers, this is like, to be clear theyre not actually teenagers they just act like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: The only way Hal was able to make it through the Justice League meeting was by occupying himself with thoughts of his favorite speedster.





	Taken by Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mother

The Justice League meeting had been awful, to say the least.

It wasn’t even a debriefing, or planning, or even just stone cold organizational shit. No, this had been a straight up  _ lecture _ , and Hal had hated every waking second of it.

The only way he had survived was by ignoring it completely. Sure, he was there, nodding along and yawning when necessary, but his mind had been locked behind closed doors, burdened with the man known as Barry Allen.

Not a bad burden. No, this was the best kind. He’d been able to imagine dreamy, lust-driven eyes, thrown back in ecstacy. Blond hair brushing his skin as the body above him moved back and forth, each thrust pushing him further into oblivion. The light freckles had entranced him, still showing through a thin layer of his own-

Everyone was getting up. Why was everyone getting up? Is the meeting over? Oh, thank  _ god- _

_ Oh no. _

To say Hal had a problem would be an  _ understatement. _

Maybe thinking about Barry hadn’t been such a great idea after all.

If he stood up now, everyone would see it. Hal was currently shielded with the protection of a conference table, one he had hated in the past but  _ loved _ at the moment. He can’t stand, but if he stayed sitting, idly swiveling his chair  _ just enough, _ someone might ask him about it. No, he needed to stay inconspicuous. Hal had to find a way to cover it up and make a dash for his room, without making it seem like he was hiding his crotch and making a dash for his room. Lovely.

“Lantern.”

_ Shit, someone noticed.  _ Trying his best to seem casual, he turned his chair just a little. Enough so that he was facing them, but not exposed. “Yes, Bats?”

“Have you investigated Jessica’s progress yet?” Oh, phew! “Investigated Jessica’s progress” pretty much meant “show up at her house and check that she’s still alive.” Of course, Hal knew that she was still alive, because he often heard her over his ring, as well as the news, and various other sources. Hal loves Jessica - who doesn’t? He will make sure to check on her soon, but for now, he’s just grateful Bats hadn’t noticed his other problem.

“Not yet,” He cleared his throat, shifting under the strength of the Batglare. 

After a short and dignified “humph,” Batman sulked away, blending back into the shadows.

Hal sighed. God, he really needed to figure something out fast. The conference room was still emptying, a few leaguers staying behind and talking. Clark, Diana, Victor, Barry-

_ Barry. _

If Hal called Barry over, maybe he could convince him to lend a hand. You know, talk, pretend they were in staying back for a reason while he waited for the halls to empty. Then, afterward, head to his room to take care of it.

“Flash!” Hal waved him down, gesturing for his boyfriend to come closer. “Come ‘ere!”

Cautiously, Barry approached. “What’s wrong, Hal?”

He took note of Barry’s eyebrows furrowed together and lip upturned. “No, no! Nothing, I just-” He inhaled, looking around. Pretty much everyone else had left the conference room, but Diana still stood by the doorway, talking to someone outside. Realizing it still may be a few minutes, Hal pushed his chair back from the table, just a little, and looked down at his… problem.

“ _ Oh! _ ” Barry’s face lightened, sitting up straighter. He seemed to understand, good.

“Yeah, thanks,” Hal answered, nodding his head a little towards the door. Diana was still standing there, leaning casually against the frame.

“Uh… we should probably wait a few minutes, right?” Barry scratched the back of his neck, rubbing where his hair would normally end, but was covered by the suit. Hal loved that hair. Those beautiful, golden locks, bright and soft and free to tangle between his fingers, get caught between his nails. Barry cleared his throat. “Hal?” 

God dammit, Hal had been lost in thought again. Lost in thoughts about the man  _ right in front of him.  _ “Yeah?”

Barry grinned. Not the happy-go-lucky grin that the Flash usually wore, but it’s devious counterpart. “Now?”

Hal pushed his chair out just a little, staring obviously at his growing erection. He nodded.

Without warning, Barry climbed over the top of Hal’s legs, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

The breath prickled his already-heated skin, shivers reverberating down Hal’s spine. “Barry, what are-”

And then Barry’s kissing him, nipping at the spots he knows Hal likes, sucking small marks along his jaw. Absently, Hal thought about how his intentions must have gotten lost somewhere. He had just wanted Barry to wait with him and help Hal look less awkward. Yet, whenever he tried to protest, all that came out was a low, drawn moan.

The chair skirted backwards from the force Barry pushed against it. Two hands landed on his hips, pulling him down closer and into Hal’s lap. They hit the wall with a soft  _ thunk _ and the chair stopped rolling, but it continued to rock back and forth from their movements.

Barry settled more, thighs lowering to rest upon Hal’s own. He knew that they should probably stop, have Barry speed them to a more private space, but something about the situation made it all  _ so damn enticing.  _ They’d engaged in plenty of questionable sexual acts before, but never dared try where someone else could walk in. Was Diana still at the door? Hal couldn’t bring himself to look. Probably not; she would have said something if she was.

Hal found himself turning to grasp his boyfriend’s lips between his own, prying them open immediately and relishing in the extraordinary taste of his tongue. Barry moaned in response, tip flicking around the back of teeth and dragging up the middle, sending his nerves on end. The movement was slow, but Hal was unable to release a strangled groan, back arching upwards. Hooking his fingers around the Flash cowl, he tugged it down before returning his hands to their rightful sides.

Hal’s ever-prominent erection briefly touched Barry’s; he may not be quite as hard, but he was getting there. Fingernails shifted through his hair, gracing along his scalp and dragging his mouth open even more. It was all he had been imagining, during that boring League meeting. All he had been imagining and so much more.

Deciding that he had had enough of their chair-kissing, Hal reached his hands further to cup Barry’s ass, loving how he could feel and hear the soft yelp his boyfriend made. Man, Hal love’s this ass. It’s firm and muscular, yet round, smooth. He went over it a few times with his hands, grinning against Barry’s lips as his inched closer to the center with each circle he made. He could feel the dip in the Flash uniform, the pull against his skin as his fingers teased over the crack before descending lower, gripping those sweet runner thighs. 

Making sure his feet were planted firmly on the ground, Hal stood, stumbling a little at the uneven weight of them both. Barry wrapped his legs around Hal’s waist, hands still tangled in his hair, forcefully pulling harder with the movement. He guided them both to the wall, plastering bodies flushed as Hal began to grind against Barry.

_ “Oh, Hal… _ ” Barry’s voice wavered, back going up and down the surface as he was ground against it. “We should…  _ oh…” _

It was ridiculous, really. The two of them dry humping against the Justice League conference room wall. Yet, as the erections rubbed side by side, Hal couldn’t help but falter, knees threatening to buckle beneath him. He surged forward to kiss along Barry’s neck. The sweat prickled his forehead, and he could feel it on his lover, too.

Two legs tightened around Hal’s waist, beginning to grind them against each other. Nerves illuminated all around, wanting to push harder and trap the speedster against the wall.

“So beautiful…” Hal whispered, sweet nothings pouring from his lips as he stared at Barry’s red face before him. The cowl had left ruffled, messy hair, stuck with sweat plastered to his forehead. Lips open slightly, pupils blown wide. It truly was the most beautiful thing Hal had ever seen, and he wanted to tell his boyfriend that over and over and  _ over.  _

“So sexy, so gorgeous, hot as hell, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen…” The words continued to tumble from his lips, not even paying attention to anything besides the firm, heated erection rubbing beside his own.

“ _ Hal…”  _ Barry repeated his name, whispering it between moans. His head threw back, clunking against the wall and his eyes lidded, pants pushing past his lips. Hal continued kissing the exposed neck, boney hips and muscled thighs pushing him on.

In hindsight, Hal should have known that this would happen eventually. Sex on the Watchtower, that is. When they had discussed it earlier, the two men had concluded that, between Superman’s super hearing and Martian Manhunter’s telepathy, it would best be avoided. However, with Barry squirming beneath his touch, obscenities exchanged between them in a place where  _ anyone  _ could walk in at  _ anytime,  _ he regrets not doing this sooner.

With a muffled cry, Barry began a series of hindered vibrations. Hal continued to push against him, working faster to get the most out of those lustful reverberations as he could before falling apart, tongue spilling his lover’s name and his eyes blanking white. 

They both went limp, falling to the floor in a pile. He felt sticky and exhausted and  _ amazing. _ If someone saw them, they didn’t know. All Hal could hear was their panting, his own exhausted heart hammering against his chest. 

After a few moments, Barry sighed, leaning his head against Hal’s shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

He laughed, “Really?” Barry has always wanted them to dry hump against the conference room wall. “Why didn’t you say something about it.” Hal slung an arm around Barry’s waist, squeezing it between his back and the wall to pull them closer.

His boyfriend shrugged. “We live pretty exciting lives as is.”

True, but why hadn’t Barry told him? He knew how open Hal is, both sexually and otherwise. New experiences were  _ always  _ open for discussion. Was Barry… embarrassed? Hal brought new, daring things for them to try regularly. “Well, considering how  _ fucking amazing _ that was, you’re not keeping any from me again, got it?”

Barry looked up at Hal, his tired eyes sparking back to life as a sly grin crept onto his lips. “Actually, there is one thing I’ve been wanting to try…”

**Author's Note:**

> yo i havent written actual porn in years and i just. i know this wasnt even like ACTUAL porn and it probably should only be rated m but you know what? thats how it be sometimes  
> i blame the halbarry discord for this disaster


End file.
